Fun In the Hall
by goldfishlover73
Summary: First SSB fic. For Melee. Marth is on a rampage but bumps into someone who turns that rampage into something eles.That was a crappy summary...sorry.... MarthXZelda


Don't own Melee. It makes me sad and want a gamecube.

He was a dead man.  
Well, he wasn't _currently _dead. But he would be if he couldn't get his damn hormones in check before long. Every time he saw the blonde haired princess, his breath would catch in his throat while butterflies started going crazy in his stomach. He was almost certain that every time he thought of her, let alone see her, he would get a goofy grin on his face.  
Though his brother always thought his face looked goofy as it was.

III

The princess of Hyrule was feeling aweful. Everything had changed.  
Ever since she and Link had moved out of Hyrule, the love that she felt for Link was dwindling. She couldn't place it at first but then it hit her.  
Or walked past her anyways.  
It wasn't the first time that she had seen the former Prince of Aritia, wondering around, mostly watching out for his younger brother. But something about him…she couldn't put her finger on it. But she knew one thing. Every time she saw the white cape with the fire emblem on the back, she felt as though she would soar.

III

Marth was pissed again. Roy had once again run off. "I'm going to kill that little red haired…"  
THUMP.  
Marth, with all his concentration on how he was going to distroy his little brother without anyone finding out he ran into one person whom he had wished otherwise.  
"Princess!" he exclaimed akwardly, not knowing whether he was suppose to bow or kneel or do anything. Then noticing that she was loosing her balance, that he had unbalanced, quickly grabbed her before she slammed her head onto the ground. "Are you alright Princess?"  
"Yes…Thank…Thank you…" she whispered quite aware of the postion they were in.  
That was when Marth noticed that he had her in a 'dipped' type position; leaning over her with one hand at the small of her back and the other at her neck, still holding her in mid-fall.  
"You're welcome." He whispered softly, not wanting to let go of her small frame and soft skin, not even minding that she was wrinkling fists full of his shirt.  
Niether were aware of their heavy breathing.  
Or how close there lips had gotten in the few seconds of silence. "I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention to…where I was going…" he breathed, eyes half lidded searching her soft blue eyes, their nose barely almost touching.  
"I…I wasn't…wasn't looking…." The gap between them closed as their lips touched softly. She moaned deeply, trying to pull the man holding her ever closer. Marth took the oppurtunity to deepen the kiss, pulling her up so she was standing up straight, taking the hand behind her and pulling her as close as he could, groaning as she snaked her hands from his shirt and placed them behind his neck, pulling him down, wanting more. Their lips separated. Zelda whimpered from the loss of contact , but moaned once she felt his mouth nipping from her jaw line up to her ear, nipping slightly harder when he came to the point of her ear, making her legs completely give out, tugging hard at the hair at the back of his head.  
He held onto her, pushing her up against a wall, groaning hard as he felt her lips start kissing his neck, sucking hard at one tender spot, making him almost drop her.  
"HEY MARTH!" a small boys voice echoed throughout the hallway. "MAARRRTH? ARE YOU DONE LOOKING FOR ME MA…rt…h" Roy stopped in front of his brother who looked like he just ran a mile, standing on the opposite side of the hallway then the Princess Zelda, who looked as though she had ran a mile too. "MARRRTH! WHAT WERE YOU DOING? MAARRRTTH!"  
"We weren't doing anything!" he snapped picking his brother up by the back of his shirt, pulling him back towards where he had originally been coming from. He looked sideways to the Princess, smirking at her. "Princess." He bowed his head, eyes never leaving hers, watching her blush. "Perhaps we can pick up our apologies another time?"  
She nodded, face still flushed.  
"YOU GUYS WERE KISSING!"  
"Shut up Roy."  
"I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL LITTLE LINK!"

III

Hope you guys like it! cause...it's one in the morning...blah...snores

Later


End file.
